KATTUN
by untitled.fantasy
Summary: Follow the members of KAT-TUN as they discover the dangerous sides to their friendships, with guest appearances by Gackt, Yamapi, Hyde, and other Johnny's Boys.


**Warning:** Lots of Akanashi going on. xP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KAT-TUN, etc.

**Author's notes: **

Ahahaha. So, there will be more. Not all Akanashi. There'll be some Tanaguchi, Uemaru, Kamenaka, Kameguchi... etc. xD It'll be fun, I promise.

* * *

The morning light was bright, even against Jin's closed eyes. At that moment in time, he was unaware of the weight on his arm, simply because it had fallen asleep, becoming a comfortable numb underneath the head that lay on it. Instead, he was painfully aware of what the time may be, as his room was west facing. It had to be well past noon, possibly early into the evening. Which would explains the spicy smells coming from the opposite side of the room, where his door remained slightly ajar from when his 'visitor' had entered in the early hours of that same day.

With a groan Jin rolled onto his right side to check his clock, eyes fluttering open so he could read the digital green numbers against the black screen. However, when his eyes focused it was not the face of a digital clock he stared at, but instead he stared at the relaxed face of Kazuya. It was then that he realized Kazuya's arm draped around his waist, head at a comfortable angle in the crook of his arm. His breath reeked of sake and other dangerous combinations of liquor. A fresh wave of the nauseating scent rolled over Jin as his band mate let out a soft yawn, arm growing tight around Jin's waist, body moving closer as he pushed Jin back onto his back, head resting on his shoulder.

"Hmmm... Aimi-chan..." The name sounded faintly familiar and Jin had to wonder if it was the gril Kazuya had introduced to him at the club the previous night. It would explain why Kazuya had gone missing at two in the morning. He was extremely lucky the group of six men had no schedules for the next week, simply because of the manager's cold.

"Kame..." Jin's voice was thick with sleep. "Get off me."

It didn't seem to bother him at all that Kazuya was in his room, only half clothed (Jin could feel the socks on his feet as they mingled at the end of the bed). After all, his arm was still numb, and he was praying Kazuya would just lift his head up instead of dragging it away. His hair was light and fathery, and so very close to brushing his collarbone... The younger male groaned slightly, shifting his head against Jin's collarbone.  
"Augh! KAME!"

Jin pulled himself away from Kazuya, causing himself to fall to the ground, comforter and all, while Kazuyua remained on the bed and slightly confused. From between the wall and his bed, Jin could hear the alarmed voices from down the hall, and he physically winced when the door slammed open further.

"Eh?!" The spurpies noise of his band mates was interrupted by Kazuya's confused question, "Why are you all in my room?!"

"Kame, where's Jin?" Yuichi questioned, switching on the light, causing Jin to squint as he sat up, using his bed to pull himself to his feet. Yuichi let out a releived sigh as he collapsed on Jin's bed at Kazuya's side.  
"Seriously, why are you all in my room?" Kazuay was sincerely honest, having no idea that he lay on Jin's bed.

"Kame, you drink too much," Jin supplied, patting Kazuya on the head.

The others laughed and smiled, shuffling out on Jin's command. The male was still tired, and even though it was late in the day, the group would most likely be going out again. That left Jin at least another three hours to sleep. He pulled the comforter back onto his bed and curled up next to Kame, who was sitting up, looking baffled. Jin tugged on his arm, causing the younger male to flop back onto his back, stammering out a demand, wanting to know what Jin was doing.

"I'm sleeping, now shut up and do the same," Jin ordered, wrapping his arm around Kazuya's waist and pulling the younger male to him, snuggling into his side. Jin smiled when Kazuya didn't protest, so he closed his eyes and drifted sleep.

All while Kazuya tried to understand what the hell his friend was up to.


End file.
